A Curses Innocence
by tamed kyuubi
Summary: A boy, doomed by an out-of-control disease. A mysterious figure, doomed by a crime he never commited. 6 allies, doomed by an accident. Bound by fate, bound by friendship, bound by blood. Nothing will ever be the same when their paths collide. blaze/oc.


Curses Innocence

Prologue: Project REVIVAL

_LOCATION- HIDDEN BASE_

At a small table in a conference room, 3 cloaked figures were listening to their minion's latest reports, when an urgent message played through the small radio on the table.

"WARNING! WARNING! PRISONER TD-02 HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT PRISONER TD-02 HAS ESCAPED! WARNING! WARN-"

**SMASH!**

The cloaked figure at the head of the table removed his fist from the remains of the now-smashed radio. He then directed his attention to the figure to his right, which signified his position of the three.

"So, have you prepared everything for our guest, 3.0? We don't want anything to** happen **to him, now do we?" he asked the second figure.

"Oh, don't worry, 5.0. I left the key to the safe out in the open; there are only 2 guards in the area so he does not get too suspicious, and there are no mobians for miles… well, except for the 6 requested by the great prototype, may he never stop shining." he said with a smirk, it was obvious that the leader was nervous. After all, they had put everything on the line in this little gambit. Who wouldn't be nervous? "My part of act 1 in this wonderful_** GAME **_of ours is complete. The key to starting this, however… 4.0," at this, '3.0' turned his head towards the small figure right across from him." Is the bait set up?" he asked the lowest ranked leader of the group with a demented giggle.

4.0 nodded, "Yes, the remains are in place, and the **evidence** all points to our little… escapee. He thinks he is getting away from us…" he said pulling down his hood.

3.0 continued where 4.0 left off, "Little does that fool know that he's playing right into our hands…" he said as he, too, pulled off his hood.

Finally, 5.0 ended their little 'speech', "The hands of **T.D.P.R!"** he roared as he tore off his cloak, revealing the robot within.

The small red crystals on each of their heads seemed to glow as they sang," LONG LIVE PROJECT REVIVAL!"

….

….

He peeked over the corner he was hiding behind, curious as to why this sector was so empty of guards and security._ Maybe those rumors about me were useful after all._ He chuckled at this thought as he ran through the deserted hallway, stopping only upon reaching a storage room. _Well, since I am here, I might as well take a look around for anything useful… hello, what's this? _He thought as his gaze fell upon a small bag sitting in a dark corner, looking out of place among the dusty objects and debris. Upon opening it, he found a knife which he took immediately, feeling just a little more safe than a few moments ago. Returning to the bag, he found a bullet proof vest, beef jerky, a first aid kit, a sleeping bag, a 1-gallon bottle of water filled to the rim, a small collapsible tent, and a sheath for his knife, among other things. _Nice, but what is all this stuff doing in a room that looks like no one has been hear in weeks? Something's up, but I gotta get out of here first, hopefully alive. _He stopped when he heard a gun being cocked behind him. Bracing himself, he turned around slowly, only to see a single soldier standing there, shaking like a leaf, obviously scared out of his mind. "O-o-okay, I w-want you t-to p-p-put the kn-n-nife do-urk!" he never finished his sentence as the knife imbedded itself in his throat. He futilely clawed at it for a few seconds, before he slumped to the ground. The prisoner slowly walked up to the corpse on the ground and then, after checking to see if he was really dead, slowly closed the soldier's eyes. He then removed the knife, and sheathed it (again). "Sorry, but this time around you were fighting on the wrong side. Maybe next time… you'll choose the right side to fight for." He said solemnly, as the body disappeared as he spoke, leaving behind a map of the base, (?- lucky! T.k- silence. I kill you!) the pistol the soldier had been holding, a holster for the gun, and a few magazines for the pistol. Without bothering with how they were left behind, he reloaded the pistol (poor chap, he forgot to even reload it. The soldier, I mean.), placed the remaining mags in the small bag, strapped on the holster, and placed the gun in its rightful place. Shouldering the bag, he then picked up the map and immediately noticed two things: 1. The guard had put down where the gem was. 2. He had put down the combination for the safe!** 'HOW STUPID WAS THIS GUY?' **He nearly screamed out loud as he dashed towards what the map said was the 'safe room'. '_It's almost as if they want me to escape… nah, who would be that stupid to- wait, this is my stop.' _ He thought as he skidded to a stop by the 'safe room'. As he entered the room, he noticed that the room was bare, except for a small safe in the middle of the room. Slowly, as to not attract any attention, he walked forward to the safe, knelt down to it, and checking the combo on the map, entered the numbers into the safe. Hearing the click of a lock opening, he slowly opened the safe and gasped. There, sitting on a small pillow, was the silver chaos emerald.

…. ….

His mind couldn't comprehend what he had been told. It was all he could do to run. He could barely think, could barely remember where he was when he tried to remember later on. In his mind, the horrible words were repeating themselves in his head, like a broken record.

_**Flashback **_(? #2- flashback? It's more like a living nightmare! Author- didn't I tell you to _**SHUT THE FUCK UP?**_):

_It all started when the nearby hospital called. Our phone was busted, so mom had to put it on speakerphone, so everyone at home heard._

"_**Mam, we have some bad news.**__"_

"_What is it? What's wrong?" _

"_**We've gone over your son's tests and we're afraid… your son has cancer."**_

_At this point, you could hear the tears falling from everyone's faces as their minds processed this information._

_But there was worse to come, for the next words they spoke blew all our hopes out of the water._

"_**We are sorry to say that at this point, there is no treatment. Your son has about a month left to live, if he's lucky."**_

_All hell broke loose at that one moment._

_My father pulled a sonic the hedgehog and started yelling at the doctor on the other end of the phone, my mother broke down in tears, my sister, Morgan, broke down as well. As for me, well… I decided I needed to take a walk._

_No bothered to stop me._

_Flashback end_

His mind couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled into a dark alley, like a drunken sailor. He smashed his fist into a wall, but he didn't feel anything. All he felt was despair.

He opened his mouth to breath, and he screamed out all his rage, his horror, and his sorrow.

"**!" **

As he finished, he could feel his conscious slipping away.

Just as he lost conscience, he would swear later on that he could see a bright circle above him, and someone calling his name," Jonas!"

Then darkness was all he knew.

… ...

(author's notes: ok if you're wondering what's going on, each section is a different perspective.)

Welcome back to curses innocence, today we are going to the natural habitat of the blue hedgehog- the local chilidog stand.

(scene change)

We are back. We've followed today's subject, sonic the hedgehog, to... someplace called chuck's chilidog stand. He seems excitable, doesn't he? Let's see if we can get… hang on. It seems one of my tech crew has picked up something.

" Hey, Sonic, my busiest customer. Been busy lately?" Apparently, this porcupine, 'chuck', knows sonic well. Now let's see… ah! Here we go, "Heh, funny you should ask that. The old eggmeister has been _pretty_ quite lately." The blue hedgehog said with a smirk plain on his face. " Anyway, I'll have the usual, chuck." " okay, one batch of 20 chilidogs coming up!" the old porcupine said, turning to get the messy food.

Amazing! Anyone else would be sick after eating that much junk food! Where does he put it all? Wait! It seems a… two-tailed fox has just entered the soon- to- be chilidog massacre zone. This must be that 'tails' fellow I've heard about. He seems upset about something. Come on, guys, hurry up! This might be important! AH! Here we go!

"SONIC!" AH, THE PAIN! TURN THAT DAMN THING DOWN, WOULD YA? " what is it, little buddy? Has eggman made his move?" sonic asked with both worry and concern for his friend evident in his voice. "No, it's worse! Last night, chaotix h.q. had a break-in!" the little fox spoke with urgency. "How would they know?" sonic said. " Because, when they woke up, vector and espio found Charmy…" the fox stopped and finished his sentence in a whisperwhatever the fox said must have been ba-HEY! Where did they go?

Ah, well I guess this it for this episode. This is Johnny the weasel, saying see ya later!

(Scene change)

"What do you mean Charmy's dead?" sonic spoke in a disturbingly calm voice. " That's all they would tell me, shadow, silver, blaze and rouge are already there." Tails said in a quiet voice. '_When I get my hands on whoever did this, there will be hell to pay. I swear it!' _thought as picked up speed as they raced to angel island's monorail, which would take them to Chaotix H.Q.. "Well then, I guess we better pick up the pace!" sonic said as he grabbed tails, placed him on his back, and poured on his held-back speed, going faster than the speed of sound, reaching the monorail in seconds.

(Scene cha- oh you know what I mean)

' _I just don't get it. The doctor said that he had destroyed the robot years ago…'_ Shadow, for the first time in his life, was afraid. The one thing that could actually HARM him, which was supposed to have been destroyed years ago, was somehow on the loose, with no one controlling it. And it had just claimed its first victim.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door, and a voice could be heard on the other side, "Is there anyone home?" It was sonic. '_well, at least tails found him quick enough.' _Shadow called back, "You can let yourself in." The door opened slowly, revealing the enraged hedgehog and terrified fox. Sonic walked with tails right behind him, and when he closed the door, without turning around, he asked in a quiet voice, " what do you have?" Shadow let out a stress-filled sigh. "Silver went into the security booth to see if there was any footage of the attack…" he trailed off. "AND?" Sonic was getting frustrated. " He found it." Shadow replied. " What?" both sonic and tails were surprised. They had both thought that the murderer would have erased the tapes. "He found it with fucking note that read hope you enjoy it attached to it!" Shadow roared at his blue counterpart. For a few seconds, there was silence. Then shadow said in a shaky voice, "Just watch it. It's all on my laptop." He selected the file and handed it to the blue hedgehog. Sonic sat down beside Tails and braced themselves. What they were about to see would give them nightmares for days to come. ….(this part will only feature the security tape, if your are younger than 12, have a weak stomach, get disturbed easily, are always scared, or some freaky hybrid, DO NOT READ. You have been warned):

The screen shows only static at first, then slowly, a picture comes into view. It is Charmy, it seems something had just awakened him , for he is holding a frying pan.(for those of you who think of slapstick comedy when you read this, YOU SUCK! The rest of you ARE AWESOME!) "All right, whoever's hiding in here come out slowly, and I won't use my… uh… shotgun! Yeah, my shotgun!" he said with as much bravado (you know, until recently I always thought Charmy was a girl.) as he could muster. Slowly, a small cloaked figure steps into the moonlight and asked in a very childish voice, " Wanna play with me?". Charmy drops the frying pan in shock. The expression on his face shows that he was expecting a robber, not what appeared to be a lost child. "Heh, sorry kid, I thoug_**OFF!**_" He was interrupted as the child performed a tackle- hug right into Charmy's stomach. Charmy appears in discomfort, he removes the child and sees the hole in his stomach. His face then appears stressed, he is struggling to stay conscious and is failing. With his final breaths, he asks " wh-h-h-o are y-y-y-you?" he manages to gasp through his blood loss-induced organ failure. The camera then shows the figure moving to remove the hood when it stops, looks at the screen, at picture is lost. There is a muffled scream, terrifying sounds of eating, then silence. When picture is recovered, we see the figure standing over a large puddle of blood with Charmy's helmet lying in the middle on a pile of bones. The figure removes the cloak, and walks outside. The microphone picks up 2 words, "chaos control." Then the cameras outside finish recording. The final picture shows two chaos control portals, and the figure standing in front of the one on the left. He holds up two chaos emeralds. He throws one into the portal, and the other emerald into the other portal. He just stands there and watches as the portals closed. He then holds up yet another chaos emerald and performs yet another chaos control. This time, however, the figure shows his face for the first time. He then speaks 5 words. 5 words that passed through so many blood stained victims. 5 words that sonic and tails both hoped they would never hear again. 5 words that reminded them of that horrible day on resort island.

The tails doll said, "_**CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE?**__**"**_ As he turned around and walked through the closing portal.

(end of footage)

…

And that's a rap. Tell me what you think of it, or my first story dies!

Muahahahahahahahah!

Read and review!

(also, if you figure out who the prisoner is... tell me!)


End file.
